The Nightmare Ends
by YuriAllDahWay
Summary: AU. Homura has been gravely injured, and now she takes her final moments to think about things, things that include the girl she wanted to save and loved: Madoka.


**AN: Hey guys. It's been a while since I've done a PMMM story, so I decided to do one for a little bit. It's short, but I hope you all enjoy it. After this week, I'll be sure to try and pick up the pace with that Negitoro FF that I've written. I've been losing some steam, but I'll try to go along with what I have so far. **

**Hope you enjoy. Leave a PM or review on your way if you want to.**

**Thanks.**

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

This was it. Somewhere deep down, Homura knew that this was it. She didn't have enough strength to repeat time. She couldn't keep her wish. She couldn't save Madoka. She couldn't see her again. The thought made her heart race with anxiety and failure. It was all over. There was no turning back now.

The nightmare she lived in was coming to an end, finally.

But it had a bittersweet ending. Homura had expected something much simpler. She should have known that even death would be a strange thing.

Her body was mauled, scratches blanketing her body like decoration, gashes and wounds life-threatening. The pain had numbed into nothingness, but the tingle of the searing hurt was still there, digging into her wounds over and over again. If only she hadn't been so caught off-guard with what she was doing, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Damn this. Damn Incubator. Damn this forsaken world that Madoka loved. Damn everything. Damn her selfishness. Damn love.

Damn herself.

Disgust and repulsion flowed through her being as she laid where she was, frustration brimming at the surface. It came out as tears that trickled down her temple as she glared at the darkening sky. She was angry. She was irritated. She was annoyed. She was helpless. She would never see Madoka again.

And she felt lonely.

That sinking feeling of dying alone finally settled in, and a surge of panic pulsed through her, alerting her to the reality that Madoka was not here. She was not here with her. She was gone, and she was not by her side like Homura had imagined her death to be. Madoka was not here to comfort her. There was no comfort. There was cold, loneliness, and there was a sudden darkening in her vision; the sudden outburst seemed to drain the rest of her energy.

There was a sinking feeling of tiredness sweeping through her, and Homura's eyelids felt considerably heavy. The final knife of pain was gone, and her vision was blackening even more. This was it. This is the end. Her wish was in vain. It was all for naught, really. She fought so hard, only to be let down. Now she can't see Madoka anymore.

_I'm sorry, Madoka. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry for failing. I'm sorry that I can't see you again. I'm sorry we can't talk any more. I'm sorry that I couldn't fight. I'm sorry for being weak. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _

Thought after thought ran rampant in her mind, and Homura felt the tears taking up each piece of strength left, morphing them into tiny droplets that ran down her temples. It was cold and lonely. She thought the nightmare was ending. It was just beginning.

As she continued to bathe in her misery, a sudden overwhelming feeling of warmth encompassed her, comforting her almost immediately. The tears stopped very quickly, and as she calmed down, a figure of pink was appearing, blurred and fuzzy.

"It's okay, Homura. You can rest easily now. I'm here, right by your side." A light-hearted and familiar voice said. Homura instantly knew that the voice belonged to Madoka. With no strength to voice her response, Homura saw the figure smile lightly before disappearing behind her. Her head was lifted up in a gentle motion, only to be set back down on Madoka's lap.

"It hurts a lot, doesn't it?"

_Yes._

Homura could hear the grim smile in Madoka's voice as she said, "It's okay. You can close your eyes. I'll be here."

_Are you sure?_

"Yes." Madoka placed a gentle kiss on top of the time-traveler's forehead, tingly feelings making their way through Homura's body. The initial fear, anger, and depressive thoughts vanished in an instant.

"Go to sleep, Homura. When you wake up, I'll be here and it was all going to be a dream."

_Is it?_

"It's all just a nightmare. You're going to wake up from it any time soon."

With such comforting words, a pained smile made its way to the dying girl's lips, being able to die with her friend nearby.

As darkness lulled her to sleep, Homura finally knew without a doubt that her nightmare was over, a pink light guiding her to a warm sunlight.


End file.
